Fireworks
by Seamistress89
Summary: It's the Fourth of July and Johan and Judai celebrate it their own way… Until Yubel and Haou mess it up for them that is. Rated M for later!


Fireworks

Summary: It's the Fourth of July and Johan and Judai celebrate it their own way… Until Yubel and Haou mess it up for them that is.

Sea: Okay, here's another one shot, maybe, lemon. There will be some fluff for sure!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the Fourth of July today, which meant Independence Day. School had let out for summer time a month before, and most of the foreign exchange students had went back to their homelands. All except Johan that is, who had refused to get on the boat.

He wanted to stay with Judai and there was no way he was gonna leave without the brunette. But, since Judai had to stay in Tokyo, Johan decided to stay too.

So, now the two were laughing and sitting in a café downtown, cappuccinos in hand. "So, what do you want to do for today, since it is a holiday?" Johan asked with a wink at the mention of it being a holiday today.

Judai smiled and put a finger to his lips in thought for a moment. "Watch the fireworks from my roof?" He asked in a suggestive way.

"Sounds good to me!" Johan said with a nod. 'I can even tell him how I feel.' Yes, it was true. Judai had no idea the real reason he had stayed in Tokyo. He tried giving hints, but the brunette was just too dense to take a hint.

As the two sat there chit chatting like everything was going to be fine for that night, they didn't notice Ruby and Winged Kuriboh plotting under the table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was now almost time for the fire works to start as Judai and Johan ran as fast as they could to Judai's house which was thankfully close enough to the park to where the fireworks would be set off. They made it just five minutes before the fireworks would go off.

Judai and Johan panted as they got in the house and Judai's mother, Alicia, who was American greeted them. "Ah, hello Jaden, Jesse, I made you two two bags of popcorn already and set your favorite blanket up on the roof. There's a spare one up there along with a few pillows for if you fall asleep."

"Thanks Mrs. Yuki, you're the best!" Johan said with a grin.

Alicia smiled at the two and shook her head. "It was no problem. Just be careful up there, you hear me, young men?"

The two teens couldn't help but laugh and nod. "Yes ma'am!" The two chorused before running to Judai's room where they went out a door to the flat roof. (I used to live in a place like that, it was a two story apartment and the apartment I lived in had a door which connected to the roof, it was fun to go up there X3) Just as they opened their popcorns, each teen getting their own, the fireworks began, making Judai jump slightly in surprise and Johan laugh at him.

Johan laughing at him made the brunette pout cutely. It took a lot for Johan not to jump him right there and then.

Judai noticed Jesse looking at him weird and tilted his head cutely. "You okay, Johan?" he asked cutely.

Johan gulped slightly and nodded quickly. "I-I'm fine…" he said as he turned to the fireworks.

Judai gave him a look as if to say he was weird but gave up and turned to the fireworks as well.

About ten minutes later, Johan couldn't take it anymore. "Um, Judai? C-Can I try something?" The nervous blunette asked, biting his lower lip softly.

Judai looked at the blunette confused but nodded. "Okay…"

Johan moved so he was straddling the brunette, shocking him a little when his lips met the others.

They stayed like that a moment until Jesse began to pull away. When Johan began to pull away, Judai got over his shock and moved to kiss the other in return.

Johan mentally whooped in his head as he deepened the kiss by pulling the other closer and mashing their lips together harsher.

Judai moaned into the kiss as he opened his mouth just a little. Johan took the chance and snuck his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Johan's tongue mapped all of Judai's mouth before pulling away for air.

The two panted for air and both their eyes were filled with lust. That is, until Jaden's slightly older twin decided to come up to the roof to join them.

The two looked at Judai's twin in shock. "H-Haou, what are you doing here?" Judai asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, we thought you were going to the park with Yubel!" Johan stated, also annoyed that the other wasn't with Johan's older twin.

"He and I broke up…." grumbled the darker haired brunette.

"WHAT?!" The two screamed and Haou nodded. Immediately the darker twin felt Judai's arms wrap around him and his head rest on the others shoulder.

"My poor brother…" Suddenly he shot up. "Hey Joh, this is our chance to play match maker!" He said suddenly with a grin.

Johan looked at his friend/soon to be lover in shock. "Jay, I don't think-"

"No buts, we're doing this for our brothers! Besides, you don't want to be around a moping Yubel, do you?"

Johan shivered at the thought. "No thank you…" He said with a quick shake of the head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, okay, so I lied, this won't be a one shot. If you want to see Judai's plan, come back for more!


End file.
